Mending Hearts
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when John Cena's wife refuses to attend the HOF ceremony with her husband yet again? Is she cheating on him? What part does his PA Krista have to do with anything? THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.


It was almost time for the Hall of Fame ceremony at the arena in Atlanta, Georgia. John was in his hotel room while Randy and his wife were in theirs across the hall. John was not thrilled to be there alone. Liz decided at the last minute not to attend the biggest events in the WWE with her husband.

_The day before..._

"_Liz, why don't you want to go this year?" John asked._  
>"<em>I just don't want to go." Liz answered.<br>"You know, in all the years that we have been together, not once have you gone with me to a Hall of Fame ceremony let alone to any of the Wrestlemanias. It seems like you don't care about my career or my friends. All you care about is the money." John responded._  
>"<em>John, you damn well that is not true." Liz stated.<em>  
>"<em>Really? Then prove it to me. Go with me to the ceremony and pay per view." John responded.<em>  
>"<em>No. I am your wife and I shouldn't have to prove it to you." Liz stated.<em>  
>"<em>Fine. Then don't come with me. But don't expect to buy anything while I'm gone either." John responded as he headed upstairs to pack.<em>

_The next morning, John got up around 3am and headed out the door to the airport. He didn't bother waking up Liz or give her a kiss. He just grabbed his stuff and left. By the time his flight arrived in Atlanta, Randy and his wife Samantha were just arriving as well._

"_Hey John. Where's Liz?" Randy asked._  
>"<em>In Tampa." John answered.<em>  
>"<em>Is she ok?" Samantha asked.<em>  
>"<em>She bailed on me yet again." John answered.<em>  
>"<em>I'm sorry John. Is there something going on with her?" Samantha asked.<em>  
>"<em>I have no idea. I put a lock on all the major credit cards and she is only allowed to spend a certain amount on her debit card and the check book is with me." John answered.<em>

_As they drove to the hotel, John twisted his wedding band around his finger. He thought long and hard about his marriage and everything that has happened over the course of 2 years. John got his room key and headed up before having to be at the arena for the events leading up to Wrestlemania._

Present moment...

John changed his clothes and headed across the hall to get Randy so they could head out. After arriving at the arena, John and Randy were told where they needed to be and were handed a schedule of events. Both John and Randy headed over to the Make A Wish area for the meet and greet with kids and parents. Their personal assistant, Krista Martin was there waiting for them.

"John, Randy over here." Krista called out to them.  
>"Hey Krista. When did you get here?" Randy asked.<br>"Yesterday. Had meetings all day and fought with the now ex last night." Krista answered.  
>"Sorry to that. What did the moron do this time?" Randy asked as they made their way to their assigned table.<br>"Told me to quit my job and to quit being your guys PA." Krista answered.  
>"And since you are still here and talking to us, I take it you told him where to go?" Randy asked.<br>"Damn straight. I am not giving up my job for anyone." Krista answered.

While John and Randy worked with the Make A Wish families, Krista made some phone calls and took care of responding to messages requesting interviews and photo ops. While Krista was waiting on John and Randy to finish up, she received a phone call from John's house phone. Krista not realizing that Liz wasn't with John on the trip, she answered it thinking that it was his housekeeper or gardener.

"Krista Martin, PA. How can I help you?" Krista answered her phone.  
>"Where's my husband?" Liz asked.<br>"Liz, is that you?" Krista asked in shock.  
>"Yes. Now where is my husband?" Liz demanded.<br>"He is doing a meet and greet with the Make A Wish families." Krista answered.  
>"Hand him the phone now!" Liz demanded.<br>"Liz, I can't do that. You will have to wait until he has some down time to talk to him." Krista responded.  
>"Listen to me to little slut, I know more about you than you know. Hand the phone to John and keep your hands off of him." Liz snapped before hanging up on Krista.<p>

Krista remained in the hallway and just ignored what Liz had said to her. She knew that there was no way Liz could get anything on her as she had a clean record and her personnel record was private so Krista wasn't going to take the threat to heart. As soon as John and Randy were done, they headed to the other events throughout the day.

That night after getting back to the hotel, John, Randy, Samantha, and Krista were joined by Ted DiBiase Jr and his wife Kinley. As the six of them sat down to a late dinner, Krista finally turned off her phone and put it away for the time being.

"John, where's Liz?" Kinley asked.  
>"She didn't want to come." John answered.<br>"I can understand that. She gets to spend time with her lover when your away." Kinley responded.  
>"What? Why would say something like that?" John asked.<br>"With me being at home four months pregnant, I have seen the two of them out together when having lunch with my sister." Kinley answered.  
>"I thought that something was going on as she has never once come on the road with me. And now I have an empty seat next to me at the Hall of Fame ceremony tomorrow night." John responded as he took a sip of his beer.<br>"John, if it's ok with you, I'll go with you." Krista suggested.  
>"That's fine with me." John responded.<br>"Good. I just have to go get a dress for tomorrow." Krista stated as she pulled her phone out to make sure her schedule was clear to go shopping.  
>"Why don't I take you shopping and help you pick out a dress?" John asked.<br>"Sounds good. What time? We are completely clear tomorrow." Krista answered with a soft smile.  
>"Let's aim for breakfast at 9." John responded.<br>"Sounds like a plan. Well, with that being said, I am going to head to my room and try to get some sleep." Krista stated as she stood up and took her bill to the cashier.

John didn't waist time and grabbed his check and paid for it as well. Krista was waiting for the elevator by the time he caught up to her. John had always found her very attractive, but never acted on his feelings for her. Krista had always been in a relationship since she was assigned as his and Randy's PA.

"Which floor are you on?" John asked.  
>"Fifth, you?" Krista answered.<br>"Seventh." John responded as he pushed the number 5.  
>"Did you forget to push a button?" Krista asked.<br>"Nope. I wanted to walk you to your room." John answered.  
>"Thank you." Krista responded.<br>"Anytime. And thank you for offering to go with me tomorrow night." John stated.  
>"You're welcome. I'm sorry to hear about what is going on with Liz. She called my phone this afternoon and demanded that I hand you the phone and when I told her no, she called me a slut and told me to keep my hand off of her husband." Krista responded.<br>"Thanks. I'm not surprised though. I suspected that something was going on for a while now. Which is why I cut her off before I left." John stated.  
>"I don't blame you." Krista responded as they reached her room. "Well here we are."<br>"Glad you made it safely." John stated as he watched her open her door.  
>"Thank you for walking with me. So I guess I will see you at 9 in the restaurant." Krista responded as she turned around.<p>

Once Krista was fully turned around, she was literally face to face with John. They looked into each other's eyes and everything else seemed to disappear around them. John smiled gently before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. When their kiss broke, Krista was breathing heavily. John knew that what he did was breaking his vows to Liz, but at that point in time, he just didn't care.

John said good night to Krista before heading to his room for the night. John had a hard time getting to sleep. He kept thinking about what Kinley told him and about the kiss that he shared with Krista. He was thankful that no one saw them, but at the same time he really didn't care.

The next morning, John and Krista met in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Krista had been rather quiet while they ate and John started to wonder if Krista was having second thoughts about going with him to the ceremony. John took a sip of his orange juice before saying anything to her.

"Krista, are you having second thoughts about tonight?" John asked.  
>"No. Of course not." Krista answered.<br>"Ok. You've been really quiet." John responded.  
>"Sorry. I was thinking about last night." Krista stated.<br>"Yeah. I thought about it for most of the night myself. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." John responded.  
>"You didn't. I was just surprised by it and part of me thinks that I dreamt the whole thing." Krista stated.<br>"Good. I can understand that one. But it was no dream." John responded.  
>"I know. And if it were a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up from it." Krista smiled at him.<p>

After paying for breakfast, John and Krista headed out to find her a gown for that night. After looking at several gowns and trying them on and modeling them for John, Krista finally found the perfect gown. John refused to let Krista pay for the dress and had the sales girl charge his credit card. While Krista was looking around the store, John saw the perfect necklace and earrings that would go great with the dress and got them for Krista.

John and Krista walked around downtown Atlanta and did some sight seeing and more shopping. The more time John spent with Krista, the more he started to fall for her. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still married, he would love to take Krista on a vacation away from everyone and everything.

After getting back to the hotel, John told Krista that he would come by her room before the ceremony and they would head out with Randy, Ted, Samantha and Kinley. Krista couldn't wait to spend a night out with all the WWE's greatest. As they arrived at the ceremony, John helped Krista out of the limo that they shared with the Orton's and DiBiase's. After making it into the lobby, they were greeted by Vince McMahon and his daughter, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque.

"I'm glad you all could make it. Krista, I didn't know you were attending the ceremony?" Vince asked.  
>"It was a last minute decision." Krista answered.<br>"Oh ok." Vince responded.  
>"John, where is Liz tonight?" Stephanie asked.<br>"She opted not to come this year, again." John answered.  
>"I'm sorry to hear that." Stephanie responded.<br>"Me too." John stated.  
>"We should go find our seats." Krista stated as she took John's arm.<br>"You're here as John's date?" Vince asked confused.  
>"I offered to take her place last night. It didn't seem fair to John that he should be here alone." Krista answered. "Especially after hearing what he heard."<br>"Ok. Just be careful." Vince responded.  
>"We will." John stated as they headed towards their seats.<p>

Once everyone found their seats, the ceremony began. As they watched the ceremony, John placed a hand on Krista's knee without thinking about it. Krista felt a rush of electricity when John touched her. At the end of the ceremony, John took Krista's hand and lead her out of the arena and into the lobby. John helped pick confetti out of her hair before heading to the after party.

"John, I had a great time tonight. Thank you." Krista stated as they sat down with their drinks.  
>"So did I and the night isn't over yet. And thank you for coming out with me." John responded.<br>"You're welcome." Krista smiled.

As the night continued, John and Krista partied into the night with their friends. It wasn't until Krista had a couple of drinks in her that she finally loosened up and joined John on the dance floor. At the end of the night, the DJ played a slow song for all the couples. Krista started to head back to their table, but John grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

John wrapped his arms around Krista and rested her head on his shoulder. Krista didn't know what to expect from John as she knew that he was still upset about Liz. As their dance ended, John didn't let go of Krista. Randy and Ted tried to his attention, but their wives stopped them and they waited patiently for John and Krista by their limo.

"John, everyone is waiting for us to go back to the hotel." Krista stated.  
>"I know. But I don't want to share you with anyone right now." John responded.<br>"John, I care about you, but you are still married. Come on, lets go." Krista stated.

As they walked out to the limo, Randy, Samantha, Ted and Kinley were sitting there ready to go. John and Krista got in the limo and they headed to the hotel. Randy and Samantha headed straight to their room, Ted helped Kinley to their room, John stopped in the middle of the lobby and pulled out his phone. Krista wasn't sure what John was doing, and she just hoped that he wouldn't regret it in the morning.

John called and left a message for his lawyer back in Tampa to have divorce papers drawn up and faxed to him at the hotel. Liz had signed a pre-nup before they got married and she wouldn't get a thing. John decided to award her $5000 just to be nice. After hanging up the phone, John walked over to Krista.

"John please tell me that you didn't do anything stupid that you will regret tomorrow." Krista stated as they headed to the elevator.  
>"The only thing I regret was marrying her." John responded as the doors opened on his floor.<br>"What did you do?" Krista asked so that she would be prepared for the aftermath.  
>"I called my lawyer and filed for divorce. She's only going to get $5000 from me and nothing else." John answered as they walked to his room. "Now enough about her and her shit. This was an amazing night and it's only going to get better."<p>

John took her hand and led her into his room. After closing and locking the door, John pulled Krista in to his arms and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. John was falling harder for Krista and she was really starting to fall for him as well. As John continued kissing Krista, he unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Krista unbuttoned John's shirt and pulled it off his body.

As the rest of their clothing was shed, John lifted Krista into his arms and carried her to the bed. As they got on the bed, John didn't waste any time and quickly and gently entered her body. As they made love, Krista called out his name and he called out hers. After climaxing together, John rolled off of her, pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before they fell asleep**.**

The next day was Wrestlemania. Krista made sure that everything was all set for Randy and John before joining Samantha and Kinley in the sky box. Krista couldn't stop smiling and John told her that after the show he wanted to take her out for dinner before heading back to the hotel. Krista arranged to have her stuff moved from her room into John's while the show was going on.

"Why are you so happy?" Samantha asked.  
>"I had a great time last night and today is going as planned and I am being treated to dinner out after the show." Krista answered.<br>"That's great. So how is he in bed?" Kinley asked as she placed a hand on her stomach.  
>"What are you talking about?" Krista asked.<br>"Well does this sound familiar? "oh God, John, don't stop!"" Samantha mimicked.  
>"You..you heard that?" Krista asked blushing.<br>"Who didn't? Randy thought it was Ted and Kinley." Samantha answered. "And you guys were across the hall."  
>"Yeah, Teddy thought it was Randy and Samantha." Kinley responded.<br>"Great. I can only imagine who else heard that." Krista stated.  
>"I don't know, but just be careful. Liz isn't the type of person to be messed with. I know that she is cheating on John, but if she were to find out that John was sleeping with someone else, she'll find away to hurt you." Kinley responded.<br>"Do you know what John is planning on doing about the whole thing?" Samantha asked.  
>"He called his lawyer last night and there were divorce papers waiting at the front desk this morning. Liz isn't getting anything but some money from John, thanks to the pre-nup she signed." Krista answered.<br>"Did he sign the papers?" Samantha asked.  
>"Yup. And he faxed them back to his lawyer. We are just waiting to hear back from him on having Liz served and their court date." Krista answered.<br>"Well, tell John that if he needs anything, to let us know." Samantha responded. "And same for you."  
>"Same here." Kinley stated.<br>"Thank you." Krista responded.

Later that night after showered and changed clothes, he found Krista talking with the Orton's and DiBiase's. John walked over to them and put an arm around Krista. After saying good night to everyone, John and Krista headed out to the rental car and then they were off to dinner. While at dinner, John's phone went of several times with calls and text messages from Liz. John ignored every one of them until Krista's phone went off with a text from Liz.

"John, call her back and tell her that she needs to stop harassing you." Krista stated.  
>"Alright." John responded as he did just that.<p>

John told Liz that she needed to stop calling and texting him. She was pissed that he had her served with divorce papers and that she had to move out of the house right away. She begged him to work on their marriage, but he refused and told her that he knew about her cheating on him while he was on the road. After a long period of silence, John hung up and shut his phone off.

After dinner, John and Krista headed back to the hotel and to John's room. John just wanted to hold Krista in his arms. As they laid in bed, Krista told John that Samantha and Kinley knew about the night before. When John asked her how, she told them that they heard her calling out his name. She also told him that Randy thought it was Ted and Kinley, while Ted thought it was Randy and Samantha as they knew John was rooming alone.

After RAW the next night, John and Krista headed to the hotel to pack up and head to the airport. Once they were on the plane, Krista looked over at John who was deep in thought. Krista figured that he was thinking about what was going to happen when they got back to Tampa. They hadn't talked about what they were going to do until he was divorced from Liz.

"John, what are we going to do when we get into Tampa? Are you going to your house or what?" Krista asked honestly.  
>"I don't want to be in the same house as her. I am hoping that she is all moved out by tomorrow. But for tonight, I thought we could just head to your place and crash for the night." John answered.<br>"Sounds good to me. I don't live too far from your house, so I can pull my car out of the garage and you can put your car in there." Krista responded.  
>"That's fine. In case she drives by or tries to find me there." John stated.<br>"Yeah." Krista responded.

Their flight was short and they soon landed in Tampa. After getting their luggage, they headed to John's car. Krista turned her phone back on and waited for any new messages to surface. As soon as they hit the highway, Krista's phone went off with a text from Liz.

**Hey Krista. I need to know when John's flight arrives so I can meet him at the airport. Give me a call when you get this. -Liz Cena**

"Your soon-to-be ex-wife left me a text message." Krista stated.  
>"What did she want?" John asked.<br>"She wants your travel schedule." Krista answered.  
>"Don't tell her." John responded as he sent out a mass text message to several stars that Liz would call.<br>"I won't. But I will call her back." Krista stated as she dialed Liz's number. "Hi Liz, it's Krista."  
>"Hi Krista. Thank you for calling me back." Liz responded.<br>"No problem. I know you want John's travel schedule, but I don't have it in front of me. I should have it in the morning maybe." Krista stated.  
>"Oh ok. Thanks. I gotta go." Liz responded and hung up.<p>

Liz tried calling Ted and Randy and neither of them told her that John was already back in Tampa. Since John texted them about what was going on, they told him that Liz was calling around trying to find him. John refused to answer his phone each time she called or sent a text. They soon pulled up to Krista's house and Krista moved her car so John could park his in the garage.

Once they were in the house, Krista pulled out all of her clothes and threw them in the washer. She told John to add his to the washer and they would be done before they headed to bed. John tossed his clothes in while Krista turned on the lights and closed the blinds. She also made sure that the house was locked up and that no one could see inside the house, before she headed into the garage to pull out something for dinner.

While they ate dinner in the kitchen, the door bell rang. Krista looked at John and he headed out to the garage to play it safe. Krista walked over to the front door and looked out the peephole. Krista breathed a sigh of relief as it was her younger brother, Michael. Krista opened the door and let him in making sure that no one followed him.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Krista asked as she walked over to the garage door. "You can come in John. It's my brother Michael."  
>"I was passing by and I saw the lights on and so I stopped to see if you were home or if Angie was here." Michael answered. "Hi John. It's good to see you again. Why were you hiding in the garage?"<br>"Oh ok. John is staying with me for at least tonight. He filed for divorce yesterday and doesn't want to deal with his soon-to-be ex-wife right now. I called Angie and let her know that I was coming home tonight." Krista responded.  
>"Sorry to hear that, John." Michael stated.<br>"Thanks. I'm just glad to have your sister in my life." John responded as he put an arm around Krista.  
>"Is there something going on here?" Michael asked.<br>"Sort of. John and I slept together while on the road this last time. It happened after he found out that Liz was cheating on him." Krista answered.  
>"Oh ok. You better take good care of my sister." Michael responded.<br>"Of course I will. Plus I know that she can take care of herself." John stated.

After Michael left, Krista cleaned up from dinner, while John moved the laundry to the dryer. Krista led John upstairs and showed him where everything was. After they both had a shower, John checked on the laundry while Krista picked out a few movies and took them upstairs into the master bedroom. John separated their laundry and started folding his. Krista took the basket upstairs and put her laundry away before making room for some of John's clothes and stuff.

While John put his clothes in the space Krista gave him, Krista put a movie in the DVD player and climbed on the bed. John turned around and looked at her. He couldn't believe how calm she was about everything. John stripped down to just his shorts and climbed onto the bed next to Krista and wrapped an arm around her.

As they laid there and watched Grown-Ups, John started kissing her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. Krista just smiled and rolled onto her back and looked into John's blue eyes. It wasn't long before their lips met and they were lost in a passionate kiss. As they made love that night, John could tell that Krista felt a little different but he soon put that out of his mind and focused on pleasing Krista. After climaxing together, John and Krista let sleep consume them.

As the next few weeks passed, Liz was completely moved out of John's house and she signed the divorce papers. John and Krista spent the first night after their trip to New York at John's house as Krista was exhausted. The next morning, John and Krista were just waking up when the doorbell rang. John threw on some clothes and headed down to see who it was. Liz was standing on the porch waiting for John to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.  
>"I came by to give you your keys back. Oh and by the way, I'm 8 weeks pregnant with your baby." Liz answered.<br>"Thanks. That's not possible Liz. Every time we had sex, I used protection. So if you are pregnant, it's not mine and I've known that you were cheating on me for weeks. Good bye Liz." John responded and shut the door just as Krista was coming down the stairs.  
>"What did she want?" Krista asked.<br>"Gave me my keys back and tried to tell that she is 8 weeks pregnant with my baby." John answered.  
>"Oh. Ok." Krista responded.<br>"It's not my baby. I always used protection when she and I had sex. She didn't want a baby and she refused to be on birth control." John stated.  
>"What about you? Do you want a family some day?" Krista asked.<br>"I would love nothing more than to have a family." John answered. "Why do you ask?"  
>"John, I think I might be pregnant." Krista responded. "I can't keep anything down, my body aches and I am 2 weeks late."<br>"Oh wow. Ok. Why don't I run to the store and pick up a home test for you." John suggested.  
>"Thank you. And John, I believe you when it comes to Liz, but just in case you should ask for an amnio to be done at 16 weeks." Krista responded before heading back to bed.<p>

John headed to the store and straight back to the house. Krista was still laying in bed when he got back. John handed her the test and she headed into the bathroom and took the test. As they waited for the results, John held Krista in his arms. After five minutes had passed, Krista picked up the test and looked at it. John had a feeling that Krista was pregnant and he had already prepared himself for the news.

"It's positive." Krista stated.  
>"We're going to have a baby!" John responded with a soft smile.<br>"Yes. We are going to be parents." Krista stated.

John pulled her close to him and claimed her lips in a kiss. After getting showers, While Krista called her doctor to make an appointment, John called Liz and demanded an amnio test to prove the paternity. Their court date was scheduled to be in 2 months as well and Liz told him that the amnio test would be scheduled for the day before their court date.

Krista was able to get an appointment for that afternoon. John thought that it would be a great idea for them to go out for lunch before the appointment. While they ate lunch at Krista's favorite restaurant, Liz and her sister walked in. Krista noticed them first.

"Liz just walked in." Krista stated.  
>"Great. Start talking about work." John responded.<br>"Ok." Krista chuckled as she started talking about the next tour. "You have three promo shoots to do, three meet and greets and an autograph signing the morning before coming back to the US."  
>"What are you two doing here together?" Liz asked as she approached the table.<br>"It's a business lunch." Krista answered.  
>"Right, John can I talk to you alone?" Liz growled.<br>"I'm in the middle of this meeting. Can it wait?" John asked.  
>"No." Liz answered.<br>"Fine, Krista I will be right back." John responded.

John walked outside with Liz and waited for Liz to say something. John was prepared for anything Liz could dish out. After waiting a few more minutes, John finally decided to say something first.

"What do you want, Liz?" John asked.  
>"Are you sleeping with your assistant?" Liz asked.<br>"Why would you ask something like that? I'm not the one who was unfaithful in our marriage." John answered.  
>"I have a right to know if you are screwing her behind my back." Liz responded.<br>"That is technically none of your business. We are legally separated pending our divorce hearing. You cheated on me all through our marriage. You are claiming that this baby is mine when I know it isn't, but to please my lawyer I asked you for the amnio test. I think that you are just doing this to try and get more money out of me and it's not going to work. I don't have to give you a dime." John stated. "And for your information, no I am not sleeping with my assistant. Now leave us alone."

John headed back into the restaurant to finish his meal with Krista. After he paid for lunch, they headed back out to John's car and headed across town to the doctor's office. John was rather quiet on the drive across town and Krista was a little worried.

"John, is everything ok?" Krista asked.  
>"Yeah, Liz asked if we were sleeping together." John answered.<br>"What did you tell her?" Krista asked.  
>"I told her that we weren't sleeping together and that she and I are legally separated until the court hearing and that I am not the one who was unfaithful in our marriage." John answered. "She was trying to look for information to use against me when we go to court."<br>"Ok. I know that you are not denying anything on purpose other than to protect your side in the case. And I am happy that you are doing that." Krista responded.  
>"Thank you." John stated as they parked in front of the building.<p>

John and Krista headed up to the doctor's office and waited patiently for Krista's name to be called. Krista picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages. She couldn't help but notice all the babies in the pictures and she smiled. John was sitting next to her reading the newspaper.

"Krista Martin." A nurse called out.

Krista and John stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room where they were told to wait for the doctor. Once the doctor arrived, she asked Krista some questions and then did her exam. The doctor could tell that Krista's cervix was closed and thick. After doing an ultrasound to figure out how far along Krista was, Krista was cleaned up and soon sitting in the doctor's office.

"Well, it looks like Krista is 9 weeks and 3 days pregnant. Your due date is January 9th 2012. Here is your baby's first picture. Congratulations." Dr. Anderson stated.  
>"Thank you." Krista stated as she took the picture.<p>

After leaving the doctor's office, Krista and John headed back towards the house. Krista debated on calling her family and telling them just yet. Krista knew that she would have to sooner or later and with her family the sooner the better. Krista called both her parents, her sister and her brother and invited them over to her house for dinner that night. John pulled into the grocery store parking lot and parked the car.

"What are you planning for dinner?" John asked.  
>"Steaks, baked potatoes and grilled asparagus." Krista answered.<br>"Sounds good. How many are we cooking for?" John asked as they walked into the store.  
>"You, me, Michael, Angie, Mom, Greg, Dad, Sharon, Ted, Kinley, Randy, Samantha and Alanna." Krista answered as she grabbed a cart.<br>"Ok. So 12 adults and 1 child." John responded.  
>"Yup." Krista stated as she sent a text to Kinley, Ted, Randy and Samantha about dinner at her place that night.<p>

After getting everything they needed for dinner, John drove over to Krista's house. As they got started on dinner, Krista put some music on and sang along to the songs. John cleaned off the grill and got it pre-heated for the steaks. Krista got the potatoes in the oven and started making the sauce for the asparagus, when the door bell rang. Krista walked over to the door and saw Randy, Samantha and Alanna standing on the porch. As she let them in, Ted and Kinley walked up to the door.

"So what's the special occasion?" Samantha asked.  
>"You'll find out soon." Krista answered with a smile.<p>

While Kinley and Samantha stayed in the kitchen with Krista, Randy, Ted and Alanna headed into the backyard with John. It wasn't long before Michael and Angie arrived followed by their mom and step-dad and then their dad and step-mom. Krista was a little nervous about how the announcement was going to go over, especially with her parents. Soon dinner was on the table and everyone was sitting down and getting ready to eat.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming over tonight. There are a few reason as to why we asked you over." Krista started to say.  
>"We who?" Mark asked his daughter.<br>"John and I." Krista answered.  
>"What's going on, honey?" Renee asked.<br>"As you all know, John was married to Liz, he has filed for a divorce which will be finalized in 2 months. John and I have been seeing each other for a little over two months and as of today we are 9 weeks and 3 days pregnant." Krista made the announcement.  
>"Congratulations to you both!" Kinley stated.<br>"It's about time you find a girl who isn't like Liz." Ted stated.  
>"Congratulations! We are happy for you both." Randy stated.<p>

"Congrats, sis." Michael stated.

"I can't wait to be an aunt. Congrats." Angie stated.

"Thank you everyone. We are very excited about the baby." John responded.

"Mom, Dad, are you going to say anything?" Krista asked.

"I don't know what to say. My un-married daughter is having a baby with a man who is still married. Honestly, how does that sound to you?" Renee answered.  
>"I know it isn't the ideal situation, but regardless, John and I love each other and we love this baby. Can't you be happy for me just once?" Krista asked.<br>"I've been happy for you many times. Sure I don't like your job or the company you work for or the fact that you are around half naked men all the time. You should have known better than to sleep with a married man without using protection." Renee answered.  
>"Oh you're one to preach mom. You married dad when Angie was 6 months old." Krista responded. "I don't need your approval to do something. All I want is for you to be happy for me."<br>"Krista, Sharon and I are thrilled for you and we can't wait to become grandparents. Congratulations to you both." Mark stated.  
>"Thank you dad." Krista responded.<p>

After dinner was over, Renee and Greg took off after saying goodbye to everyone. John and Randy cleared the table while Krista showed off their baby's first picture. Once everyone was gone, Krista wanted to just curl up in John's arms. What her mother had said to her was rude and hurtful. Krista couldn't believe that the mother who used to be so loving and forgiving had changed for the worse.

"Baby, why don't we go away for a while?" John asked as they laid in bed.  
>"Ok, but where are we going to go?" Krista answered.<br>"West Newbury, Mass." John responded.  
>"Your parents and brothers?" Krista asked.<br>"Yeah. I want to tell them in person and I want them to meet you and we can tell them about the baby." John answered.  
>"Ok. When?" Krista asked.<br>"Tomorrow." John answered. "I knew that you would say yes and I booked the trip earlier today."  
>"Sounds good." Krista responded.<p>

The next day John and Krista headed to Boston. Once they arrived and got their luggage and rental car, they made the drive to his parents house. John had called his brothers and asked them to meet at the house that evening as he had a few surprises for the whole family. As they pulled up to the house that John grew up in, he noticed that all his brothers were there. John parked the car and walked around to help Krista out. Krista was rather nervous about making the announcement to John's family.

"John! It's great to see you." Carol stated when she saw her oldest son.  
>"It's good to see you too mom." John responded as he hugged his mom.<br>"And who is this?" Carol asked.  
>"This is Krista. She is mine and Randy's personal assistant." John answered. "Krista, this is my mom, Carol."<br>"It's nice to finally meet you. John talks so highly of you." Krista responded.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Why don't you both come on in. Matt, Dan, Steve and Sean are all here as well." Carol stated.<p>

Once everyone was in the same room and introductions were done, John knew it was time to say something. But before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. Carol got up and answered the door. John could hear his mom talking to someone at the door and walked over to see what was going on.

"Liz! What are you doing here?" John asked when he saw her at the door.  
>"I came to see you. We need to talk." Liz answered.<br>"No we don't. Now leave." John responded before closing the door in her face.  
>"John, what was that about?" Carol asked.<br>"Come in the living room and I will explain everything." John answered.  
>"Ok." Carol responded as they walked into the living room. "Now, tell us what is going on."<br>"While at Wrestlemania, I found out that Liz had been cheating on me every time I was out of town. I filed for a divorce and our court date is 2 months away. Liz is also claiming that she is pregnant with my baby, but I know for a fact that it is impossible as Liz told me before that she wasn't ready for a baby and we always used protection. An amnio will be done a few days before we are due in court. In the meantime, Krista, my PA, filled in for Liz at the Hall of Fame ceremony and I was grateful that she did. That night after drinking and such, Krista and I slept together. To make a long story short, Krista is 9 weeks and 3 days pregnant with my baby." John stated.  
>"So you're divorcing your wife, while having a baby with your PA?" Sean asked.<br>"Yeah. And Liz doesn't know that Krista and I are together let alone having a baby together." John answered.  
>"Well, I am happy for you both." Matt stated.<br>"Same here, bro." Steve stated.  
>"Welcome to Cena family, Krista." Dan stated.<br>"I am happy for you both as well." Sean stated.  
>"Krista, you and the baby are both welcome here anytime. And I can't wait to meet our grand-baby." Carol stated as she hugged Krista.<br>"I am proud of you son. Krista, welcome to our family." John Sr. stated.

The rest of their visit to John's family went well and they didn't hear anymore from Liz. As the weeks passed, Krista remained in contact with her dad and step-mom but hadn't bothered to speak to her mom. John's court date was just a few days away, Ted, Kinley, Randy and Samantha all said they would be there to support him and if needed Kinley was willing to write a statement on what she saw. John appreciated the support of his friends.

The day before the court hearing, John met Liz at the hospital for the amnio test. When the doctor read the results to John and Liz, John just smiled before getting a copy of the results from the doctor. John headed straight to Krista's house and told her the news. Krista had never doubted that John wasn't the father of Liz's baby and she was happy that the test was done and over with.

The next day as Krista was getting dressed to head to court with John, she noticed that she was starting to show. Since she didn't have time to buy a new outfit, she just had to be careful about not letting Liz see that she was pregnant. As they arrived at the courthouse, Ted was helping Kinley as she was now almost 9 months pregnant. Randy and Samantha arrived shortly after Ted and Kinley. Krista sat with them while John dealt with his lawyer and the judge.

As the hearing came to and end, Liz was awarded the $5000 that John opted to give her and nothing else other than her personal belongings. After leaving the courthouse, the three couples headed out to lunch to celebrate. As they sat in the restaurant, John placed a hand on Krista's baby bump and he was kicked right away. Krista just smiled as the baby continued to kick John's hand. As everyone was getting ready to leave the restaurant, something unexpected happened.

"Ted!" Kinley cried out.  
>"What?" Ted asked.<br>"My water just broke." Kinley answered.

Ted rushed to Kinley's side and got her in the car. John, Krista, Randy and Samantha followed them to the hospital. While Ted was with Kinley, everyone else sat in the waiting room. As the hours passed, John and Randy took turns getting drinks and food for everyone. It was nearing 9pm when Ted finally emerged.

"Landon Theodore DiBiase was born at 8:45pm weighing 7lbs 9ozs and was 20.5 inches long." Ted announced.  
>"Congrats daddy!" Randy responded.<br>"Congratulations to you and Kinley!" Krista responded.  
>"Glad he made it here safe and sound." Samantha responded.<br>"Congrats, man. You'll make a great dad." John responded.

After leaving the hospital, John and Krista headed to Krista's house to celebrate John's divorce. As they lay in bed that night, Krista couldn't help but think about their baby and what they were having. John had Krista wrapped in his arms and didn't want to move.

"John, I think we should start thinking about names for the baby." Krista stated.  
>"Ok. What do you have in mind?" John asked.<br>"I like the name Madison Rose Cena if we have a girl." Krista answered. "But I have no idea for a boy's name."  
>"I like that name. What about Trevor Felix Anthony Cena for a boy?" John asked.<br>"It's perfect." Krista answered before placing a kiss on John's bare chest.

As the weeks passed, Krista really started showing in her pregnancy. John surprised Krista with a complete nursery furniture set and completed painted and decorated nursery in her house. As much as John wanted to have one in his house, he spent most of his time at Krista's house anyways,

Soon it was time for Krista's ultrasound. John was flying in that morning so she scheduled it for 3pm. John was supposed to meet her at her house, but 2:30 came and went so she headed to the hospital hoping that he would make it to the appointment.

Krista had just gotten called back when John arrived at the hospital. He made his way to where Krista had her appointment and tried calling her. Her phone went to voicemail. John told a nurse that his girlfriend was having an ultrasound appointment and he needed to find her. Once Krista's room was tracked down, the nurse opened the door and let him in.

"John, where have you been?" Krista asked.  
>"My flight was delayed. Did I miss anything?" John answered.<br>"No. She only did the overall exam. When she comes back we will be able to find out what we are having." Krista responded. "I'm just glad that you made it."  
>"You must be the daddy. You're just in time to find out the sex of your baby." The doctor stated as she picked up where she left off. "Alright. Congratulations, mom and dad, you're having a girl."<p>

After getting back to Krista's house, Krista collapsed on the couch while John unpacked and ordered dinner. While they ate dinner, Krista and John sent out text messages telling their friends and family that they were having a baby girl. That night as they lay in bed, Krista decided to ask John something really important.

"John, we spend more time here than we do at your house. I would love it if you would move in here permanently." Krista stated.  
>"You want me to move in with you?" John asked.<br>"Yes. After all, we hardly ever leave each other's sides and we are going to be parents in a matter of 16 weeks." Krista answered.  
>"I think that's a great idea." John responded before placing a kiss on her forehead.<p>

Over the next few weeks, John was able to move all his stuff over to Krista's house and put his house up for sale. It was almost Christmas time and John took some time off so that he and Krista could drive up to Boston for the holidays. While Carol and Krista were busy baking goodies for Christmas, John and his brothers headed to the mall to shop for their mom, Krista and the baby.

"What are you going to get Krista?" Matt asked.  
>"Something that she won't expect." John answered.<br>"What are you talking about John?" Dan asked.  
>"Dan, think long and hard about it." Sean answered.<br>"I still don't get it." Dan responded.  
>"He's going to buy her a ring." Steve stated.<br>"Oh." Dan responded.

As John shopped for the perfect ring, Dan, Steve, Matt and Sean shopped for their parents, each other, Krista and the baby. Once the ring was ready for John, he paid for it and the five brothers headed towards their parents house. John made sure to hide the ring in a safe spot until Christmas morning. John made sure to hide the ring in a safe spot until Christmas morning. John also arranged for her brother, sister, dad and step-mom to be on speaker phone when he proposed to her.

Christmas Eve came quickly and Carol and John Sr. hosted their annual Christmas party for their friends and family. After the party ended, Krista headed up to John's old room to rest while his brothers headed to their rooms. John Sr., Carol and John cleaned up and got the presents under the tree. As John placed all the presents except for the ring under the tree, his mom and dad walked up behind him.

"What did you get for Krista and the baby?" Carol asked.  
>"For the baby, mostly clothes and toys. For Krista, I got her a few things that I know she has wanted but won't buy for herself. Plus, there is one special present that I have for her, but everyone has to be quiet and her family has to be on the phone." John answered.<br>"John, I am so happy for you. You both are going to make great parents and I can't wait for you to ask her." Carol responded.  
>"Congratulations son." John Sr. stated.<br>"Thank you both." John responded before heading up to bed.

The next morning, everyone was up and in the living room. Krista was sitting in the recliner waiting patiently for John to hand her the presents for her and him. What she wasn't expecting was gifts for the baby as well. After the presents were opened, John called Krista's dad and had them on speaker phone. Matt, Dan, Sean and Steve sat on the couch and floor while John Sr. and Carol sat in their chairs.

"Krista, I have one last gift for you." John stated.  
>"What is it?" Krista asked.<br>"Krista, I've loved you since the day I met you. I always knew that one day I would be able to have you in my life. When you told me that we were going to be parents, I was a little scared, but I knew that with you by my side, we would be able to do it together. Each day that passes, I fall more and more in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Krista Marie Martin, will you marry me?" John proposed.  
>"John, I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" Krista responded.<p>

After everyone congratulated the newly engaged couple, they cleaned up the house and soon it was time to sit down to dinner. After dinner, John and Krista headed to bed as they were heading back to Tampa the next morning. The drive down was uneventful and John drove the whole way down. Krista was now less than 3 weeks away from her due date and they couldn't wait to meet their daughter.

Over the next week, Krista could tell that the baby had dropped quite a bit. She was starting to become more and more uncomfortable as the days passed. Krista was thankful that she made it to New Years Eve without any sign of going into labor. John and Krista had invited, Ted, Kinley, Landon, Randy, Samantha and Alanna as well as her dad, step-mom, brother and sister over to ring in the New Year.

"John. John." Krista stated.  
>"What is it?" John asked.<br>"I think my water just broke." Krista answered as another contraction hit.  
>"Ok. Let's get you to the hospital." John responded.<p>

Everyone loaded up into cars and headed to the hospital. Samantha remained at the house with Alanna. Randy promised that he would call as soon as he could with information on Krista and the baby. Once they arrived at the hospital, Krista was admitted right away and the on-call doctor did an exam. Krista was already 5 centimeters and her labor was progressing rapidly.

Randy, Mark, Sharon, Angie, Michael, Ted and Kinley were sitting in the waiting room. John came out every hour with an update on Krista and her labor. It was nearing the top of the hour and they knew that John would be coming out soon to update them, but when the time passed and John didn't come out, they knew that Krista must be close to having the baby.

"Ok, just a few more pushes and the baby will be here." The doctor stated.  
>"You can do it, Kris. I know you can." John encouraged her.<br>"I'm too tired. I can't do this anymore." Krista responded.  
>"Yes you can. Just think that in a few minutes you will be holding our little girl in your arms." John stated.<br>"Ok. Let's have a baby." Krista responded as she pushed as hard as she could.  
>"One more big push, Krista and your daughter will be here." The doctor stated as Krista pushed again.<p>

Soon the room was filled with the soft cries of a newborn baby. A nurse took the baby to be weighed and measured before wrapping her up and bringing her over to Krista. As she held their newborn daughter, Krista let happy tears fall from her eyes. John took a few pictures with his phone for later. After Krista and Madison were moved into a private room, John headed out to the waiting room to tell everyone the news. As he walked he sent a mass text message to his family, Krista's mom, Vince, Stephanie and of course a few select members on the RAW roster.

"John, is everything ok with Krista and the baby?" Mark asked.  
>"Yes. Madison Rose Cena entered the world at 7:32am weighing 7lbs 6ozs and she is 20.5 inches long. Both Krista and Madison are healthy and doing great. If you follow me, you all can meet Madison since visiting hours start in about 20 minutes." John answered as he showed pictures of his daughter and Krista.<p>

Krista and Madison were released two days later. John took some extra time off to help Krista get settled in at home with the new baby. John was thrilled that his daughter was there and that Krista was healthy as well. John couldn't wait to show Madison off to everyone on RAW.

**Three Months Later…**

It was the day of Wrestlemania 28, Krista and Madison were cleared for travel to Miami for the event. John carried the diaper bag and infant seat while Krista carried a sleeping Madison into the arena. As soon as everyone saw them, they came up to see the newest member of the WWE family. Vince presented the new family with a check for $100,000 to start Madison's college fund. Krista and John thanked him and told him that anytime he wanted to see Madison, he was more than welcome to.

**Five years later…**

John and Krista had been married for 4 years and were the proud parents of 5 year old Madison Rose, 3 year old Trevor Felix Anthony Cena and 1 year old Jenna Grace Cena. They had since moved into a larger house in a gated community. Krista's mom and step-father were still not speaking to Krista and didn't even know that she and John were married or that they had three children now. Krista and John didn't have any more issues with Liz after the divorce settlement went through. As Krista watched John with their three children, she couldn't help but smile as her family was healthy and happy.


End file.
